


Studying with Galekh

by CiravaHermod



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Also This Was Written in like 2 Hours lmao, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Spanking, Uhh I Was REALLY Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiravaHermod/pseuds/CiravaHermod
Summary: You and Galekh had made an agreement on the day you two met to study each other's species and cultures every few days, and things go pretty smoothly for you two until you get to troll romance.And troll reproduction.And buckets.Speaking of... you two are definitely going to need one.





	Studying with Galekh

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so Galekh was kind of a difficult character for me to write, actually! I tried to stay on character with Galekh, but took a liberty or two with him to help me write the fic easier. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was written in two hours, so I know it may not be the best, so if you have any constructive criticism, definitely leave a comment and I'll read 'em!

Galekh Xigisi. For one of the most formal (and to be fair, quite petty) trolls you've met, he's quite an interesting character. You recall the first time he met you was solely to correct something that he said, _hours_ ago. Or was it days? You thought that was pretty weird, but he ended up being kind of a badass. Hell, he got a tattoo without really even thinking about it! You thought that was pretty cool that he could totally chill out like that, if he felt like it, at least.

Anyways, after that day, when you were about to leave his huge mansion place, he pulled you aside, in private, away from his lusus and his workers, to propose an offer.

"Alright," Galekh whispered. "I would appreciate it if you came back on a regular basis, if that was convenient for you. I'd like to learn more about your species and in return... I'll teach you everything I know about my own, and culture here on Alternia." Galekh paused, resting his hand on your shoulder. "Could you do this for me, please?"

It didn't take very long for you to respond to the affirmative, to which he replies: "Excellent, I'll see you again in two days! I'll message you at the time it's most convenient for me to study." Galekh seemed _really_ excited about you coming back, now that you think about it... Well, it was probably nothing to dig into. If anything, you were the one excited to meet up again with your new friend. Not to mention tapping into his knowledge, just look at the size of his library! It was the biggest home library you've ever seen, the vast amounts of books just itching to be read.

Well, okay, scratch that, it was the _only_ home library you've ever seen. Granted, you weren't exactly visiting rich mansions every day back on earth. Now you were doing just that, on an alien world of all places.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Galekh messages you at the usual time and day to let you know when you can come over to his hive to study with him again.

"We have another study session today! Come over, quickly now, servant. We've got a lot to go over today, so make haste. It's going to be a long study session, so perhaps it would be wise to get yourself ready beforehand before coming to my hive."

By this point, you already know Galekh has a tendency to talk to pretty much everybody like a superior to them. It's definitely accidental though, as he sends you like, 3 more messages all apologizing for his comment about you being his servant. As far as you can tell, it's genuine, because Galekh's done this in person too, and his reaction is worse; his face gets flushed a deep blue and he tenses up real bad. It might be because he doesn't have many people to talk to other than his workers... Doesn't mean you're invulnerable to the fluster you get every time he talks to you that way, though.

After that botched conversation, you make your way over to his house, where one of his workers lets you in the door after seeing you. Thanking her, you make your way towards the library, where it seems Galekh has started without you.

"Ah, alien! Welcome back, it's good to see you again."

"Hey, Galekh!" You smile at him, and ask: "Sooo, what're we studyin' today?"

At this, Galekh seems to straighten up in his chair a little bit.

"Today... you and I are going to be diving into troll romance. I do realize this may be a bit of an awkward topic, but we are both of.. relatively high maturity, and I doubt we will have any problems getting through this subject in Alternian culture without any obstacles."

You swear to God he rushed through the word "relatively" as fast as he possibly could.

Anyways, it's not like you had a problem going through it, so you just say: "Sure, let's do it."

Galekh seems satisfied, and takes out a second copy of the book he's holding, and passes it to you.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Maybe an hour passes, in that was the longest and most drawn out explanation of "quadrants" you think you'll ever get from any troll or source. He just kept on going on and on about each of the four quadrants, and you _still_ don't understand the concept completely.

Man, troll romance sure is weird.

Now you and Galekh are on the topic of troll reproduction. Everything is fine until you get to the topic about buckets, and you recall the first day you met Galekh, remembering how you had mentioned something about Galekh crossing something off the bucket list. Man, that was a bad idea. Well, at the time it might've been bad. Now though, it's extremely funny to you, and you laugh uncontrollably, putting two and two together.

"So much for being mature about this.." Galekh glares at you.

"No, no... it's just... remember the day we met, and how flushed you got when I talked about a bucket list? God, _damn_ were you embarrassed!" You keep making little jokes about how blue he was, just poking fun at him for his reaction back then. You must have hit a nerve somewhere in that though because Galekh very obviously wasn't very amused, and his glare turns into a face of anger. He picks you up and pins you against the wall.

"I seem to also recall how if you had crossed a line with me, there would be hell to pay. Did I not..?"

You don't know what the hell he's talking about, but his grip is too fucking strong, you try to get his arm off you but he doesn't even budge. You shiver, his palms digging into your shoulders. He's a little too close. Way too close to your face, you can fucking feel his breath on your neck.

And, **WOW** if there wasn't a more ill-fucking-time to get hard, you honestly wouldn't know it, but Galekh's accidentally got you all hot and bothered. Great, pinned against the wall by an angry troll with a hard-on in your pants. Galekh's definitely gonna notice...

And of course, being literal inches away from your body now, he does. But.. he doesn't react in the way you thought he would. You were thinking, 'Hey, maybe he's gonna kick me out of his house, tell me not to come back or something,' but...

Something big rubs against your bulge and damn do you fucking _moan_. Why do you like this so _much?_ You look down and see Galekh's thigh rubbing against your crotch, up and down, again and again. Your legs start to get a little wobbly, and your grip on his arm tightens before he says: "Enough."

"Strip for me, at once." Real bold, huh..? But you're in no position to decline (and not that you'd want to), so you obey his order, and strip before him. He studies you for a bit, rubbing his chin in that sort-of thoughtful kind of way, before commanding you to stay. Like a dog...

You've started to shift around awkwardly in front of the fireplace, feeling the heat radiating from the flames when Galekh comes back with some uniform in his hands.   
"Put this on, and do it fast, I don't have all day," Galekh explains. Sure seems like Galekh's all comfortable now with being your master, and you took notice of that fairly quickly... Not to mention the twisting bulge in his pants...

He hands you the clothes, and once you start putting it on, you get what you're putting on: it's like, some sort of stripper tuxedo uniform, with the torso piece being purposefully small, exposing your belly to Galekh's view, with grey arm-sleeves that don't reach all the way and a jockstrap that buttons up like the top of the tux, with a little red bow at the waistband.

You feel Galekh stare, and you put your hands behind your back, allowing him to get a full view of your body. It probably goes without saying, but your face has been flushing tomato red _entire_ time, and this exhibitionist display is definitely not making that any better.

Galekh goes back to his leather chair next to the fireplace, and motions his finger for you to come over to him. You.. you wanted to do a good job for him, whatever that may be right now, so you walk to him in the way you've seen his other workers do.

"Stop."

You immediately stop in your tracks, with a little rush of fear in your chest.

"That's not the proper way a worker walks to their master." Galekh glares, but.. you can't find anything wrong with what you've done.

"Galekh, I.. don't think there's anything wr-" You don't even get to the end before Galekh near yells at you.

"That! Is, no way for a lowly worker to talk to his superior." He seems to have gotten mad at you again.. Get over here. And bend over my lap. _Now_."

Your heart racing, you make your way over to him and lay your chest on his lap, bent over it. You think you know what's coming, and it scares you a little bit if you're being honest with yourself.

Galekh takes a few minutes admiring the way you look in your revealing outfit. Admiring the way your bottom feels. He rubs and squeezes your bottom and plays with the bands of your jockstrap. He takes his hand away, and you feel cold, until you feel a burn in your rear, with a loud smacking sound. Not to mention the sharp pain in your ass.. you gasp and cry out a little.

"Count them for me."

"O... o-one..."

It was the weakest, most embarrassing thing you've ever said, and clearly didn't satisfy Galekh, because he promptly gives you another smack.

"What did you say? Now, now... don't be afraid to use that voice of yours... Masters need to hear their servants when spoken to. Now, count again."

You give another stuttering reply, but you made it louder.. much louder actually. Shit, do Galekh's workers hear you right now?

"Good, yes. Just.. like.. that.." Galekh lets out a small menacing laugh.

_*Smack!*_

"T-two!" Yeah, Galekh's workers can surely hear you now. You're twitching now, and your bulge clearly shows it, but while you can't exactly see it as well with Galekh, you can absolutely feel the pressing of his pants against your stomach. If you can feel it through his suit pants that well... He spanks you eight more times before deciding to call it quits on your ass.

Galekh's composure is indescribably high. You could tell he was undeniably thinking about things to do to you that weren't punishing you, but.. he kept his focus.

"Get up." Galekh directs, and you do what he says, slowly, though. You rub at the tenderness behind your back before Galekh then demands you to undo his pants. And you don't think you've ever really reached for something so fast before. Grabbing his zipper, you pull it towards you, exposing his underwear. He motions for you to continue, so you grab his waistband and pull it over his indigo bulge to free it. It's writhing around in the air, coiling, and kind of trying to tie itself into a knot.

"Now, sit on my lap, pet..." Really going for the master role, isn't he.. not that you mind in any way. You get on him, and pretty much instantly, his bulge seeks out the heat coming from your member and starts pumping itself up and down it, making you moan into the room, and causing Galekh to hiss, wincing at the feeling of the friction against his tentabulge.

Your eyes are closed, but you can still feel him closing in on you before Galekh presses his lips against yours. It's... so gentle. But he's balancing his kiss perfectly with soft and firmness, pushing his tongue inside your mouth, dominating the kiss entirely, making you feel so submissive, yet so calm. He puts his hands on both your cheeks, tilting your head to the side to push himself deeper into your mouth.

A good master cares very deeply for their servants, even after punishment.

After a few minutes of sweet making out, Galekh decides he's ready to move forward. "Put your hands on my horns.." He tells you, before kissing your neck and sucking on it, hard.

Galekh's marking you up, to prove you're _his_ , to show everybody, even his workers, that you belong to _Galekh_. You do as Galekh asked, and rub at his horns, which makes him groan a little bit. You'll have to remember to use this trick later.

Galekh uses a hand to unwind his bulge from your member, and guides it toward your entrance, and uses his other hand to rub your still-tender bottom.

"...Are you ready..?" Galekh asks, and it's honestly a really big shock to you. After all this domming, he puts on a baby-face and looks into your eyes with such compassion and trust.

"Yes.." you respond.

Galekh pushes himself inside of you, extracting groans out of both of you in unison, and makes you grip his horns tighter. This, in turn, makes his bulge thrash around way wilder and _it hits your prostate in the most amazing way_ , and you moan so _loudly_ , moaning for Galekh to push himself _deeper_ inside you. You're bouncing on his bulge, hungry to feel him hit your sweet spot again and  _FUCK how does he fucking do that_ , and your mind is just broken with the way his bulge keeps hitting you with every bounce. Your member, rubbing against his stomach with every move you make, is getting dangerously close to climax, but Galekh's climbing volume in groaning your name out signals his impending climax.

"Oh, fuck, G-Galekh!" You gasp, and Galekh moans out your name in a similar fashion before the two of you cum simultaneously, you leaking white onto his chest and shirt, while Galekh pumps indigo slurry inside of you, some of it spilling onto the leather chair.

Both of you are gasping and panting for your breaths, and Galekh gives you another sweet, delicate kiss.

"Th.. thank you.. for.. everything.." Galekh whispers in your ear.

"Anytime, Galekh.."

Anytime at all.


End file.
